narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Consequences: One Dead, One Born RP Discussion
instead of a monster how about, it mutates a ninja making him power hungry or something cuz a monster is kinda weird 20:30, 11 February 2009 (UTC)Evan6789 Hmm... not a bad idea, but I think that a demon overlord/king of the apocalypse fits better, if it were a person who were once good, then the story would focus more on saving him/her. If you've ever seen Inkheart, this is basically the shadow mixed with the elements of a hollow, my own version of demons, and the king of the end, Endless from Ravemaster. --Cold hard steel 20:35, 11 February 2009 (UTC) So... So... any questions? --Cold hard steel 21:20, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Planning out a storyplot would help. Achrones150 21:21, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, that's already been done. I'm open to suggestions, and if it fits appropriately, then I'll put it in there. Right now, it's fairly open, so go crazy. --Cold hard steel 21:25, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Also, maybe we could have a revived Order of the Apocalypse, that serve the demon/king/overlord guy --Seireitou 21:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Well, there already one of those, too. The king has four totally strong minions that arise with him. They each have the power equivalent to James, and combined they could kick Hikaru's ass. --Cold hard steel 21:46, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Annon If anyone is wondering why i called Suzaku, Annon. Annon translates into Peace, which is Suzaku's "alter persona" after Seireitou was killed. --Seireitou 21:25, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Similar to how Lelouch is Zero, in those terms Actually I think the story should come naturally as a part of the RP. It will make things very interesting. Ten Tailed Fox 21:25, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I believe in a semi-structured plot. That's the best type of RP. You're given a basic storyline, and you stay within those walls doing whatever you please as long as it develops characters as well as helps the story along. That's what I would like to do here. --Cold hard steel 21:30, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Perhaps I should join, I do need a few allies to help me obtain the "Crest of Twilight". Echo Uchiha 21:32, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Also, Echo, i must thank you for the story you wrote on the war rp, it set the stage for sei's afterlife --Seireitou 21:33, 11 February 2009 (UTC) * To Cold Hard Steel I meant like, will there be specific things a character has to go by? Achrones150 21:34, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Well, it'll make things interesting...you two on the same Rp again....buckle up people. Ten Tailed Fox 21:35, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, I will be making an adventure RP soon, one that will change everything...ShamWow!...Sorry. Echo Uchiha 21:38, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Excellent. I've had an idea for an RP for about a week now, but I'm gonna wait till the end of this one and yours Echo and then I'll spring my plan... Ten Tailed Fox 21:40, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Because no one can go without an epic plan.... Achrones150 21:41, 11 February 2009 (UTC) To Achrones: I don't like that type of RP. Just kill the bad guy, eventually. Don't care what you do besides that. --Cold hard steel 21:42, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I'll probably either skip out on most of the fighting, or involuntarily take on some kind of leader like role. Don't worry, I'll try to keep it cool, but by nature I'm just like that. Echo Uchiha 21:44, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Pff! Leader... yeah right... --Cold hard steel 21:48, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Pfft. Let someone else have a turn, glory hog. --Achrones150 21:50, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Also, remember, Suzaku, heeeeeellllooo... dont think just because sei isnt here, Echo, Shsihi or anyone will take over easily. --Seireitou 21:51, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I'll do what is neccessary. Echo Uchiha 21:53, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ......oh boy.....everyone tone it down it's just an RP. If Echo wants to be a leader fine, I'm game. This is a discussion page not an assassination attempt. Ten Tailed Fox 21:55, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Nobody is taking over! Geez! Suzaku is no longer the sekkenousama, because he has to bring peace with humility and quiet. He can't do that as sekkenousama, so the position no longer exists, thank God! --Cold hard steel 21:56, 11 February 2009 (UTC) .........guess I was wrong........... Ten Tailed Fox 21:57, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Weeeell...... ^_^ --Seireitou 21:57, 11 February 2009 (UTC) There's going to be a whole lot of ninja in this RP, and you're saying it's not an assassination attempt? Pssh.... Achrones150 21:58, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I shall not attempt to volunteer to lead this escapade, for fear of hate-comments from Demon Jr./Echo or The Dead Guy, or anyone else... But would Echo kill off people he deems lazy, disorderly, Hikaru, Shall I go on? Narutokurosaki547 21:59, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I'm just saying that Sei and Echo fight like a married couple (no offense) and everyone starts squabling over absolutly nothing. Its insane..... Ten Tailed Fox 21:59, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I didn't mean that I would order everyone around, well you've seen what I do, it's just natural. But in all seriousness, Echo will probably be dealing with the research and philosophy of this creature more than fighting. Echo Uchiha 22:00, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Sei, if you exude a single ounce of arrogance or leadership, or even attempt to take this RP's direction away from me, then I will kill you in your sleep. Got it? And Echo, if you argue with Sei about the outcome of a fight or the 'scientific aspects' of it, the you will wake up in cuba, alone and tied up in a trash can outside the embassy. --Cold hard steel 22:01, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Cont. Yeah, fun ain't it? Narutokurosaki547 22:00, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Now thats a good idea. 22:00, 11 February 2009 (UTC)Ten Tailed Fox Kurosaki-san, you could have Hikaru watch from the sidelines in Other World where Halo-wearing Sei is gonna wacth, unless you've decided to join? --Seireitou 22:01, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I never start the arguements, I just don't agree with nonsense. Echo Uchiha 22:03, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Good point lol Ten Tailed Fox 22:03, 11 February 2009 (UTC) You're doing it again... And no, I want Hikaru in this. --Cold hard steel 22:04, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Besides, Seireitou's dead so what is there to worry about? Echo Uchiha 22:05, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Sure, I think Demon Jr., Fox Boy, and the others can take care of themselves. Narutokurosaki547 22:06, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Fox Boy......really?.... Ten Tailed Fox 22:08, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Um, the fact that because he's dead there's a giant, twelve story tall demon king that will kill us all on our door-step... In other words, nothing, really. --Cold hard steel 22:08, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Don't forget Captain Viagra/Hikaru. Echo Uchiha 22:09, 11 February 2009 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA Captain Viagra HAHAHAHAHAHAH that was rich lollolollolol Ten Tailed Fox 22:10, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Poor, poor Rukia. I'm sure you guy's can handle it. ^_^ No need for another super powerful character to join the fight. Also, what's so funny about Captain Viagra? Narutokurosaki547 22:12, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Nice... But really, the demon king is no laughing matter. --Cold hard steel 22:13, 11 February 2009 (UTC) You're a poop-nose. Achrones150 22:14, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ... ...Oh Wow... --Cold hard steel 22:16, 11 February 2009 (UTC) To Nagasaki: Well, he's artificially enhanced for one thing. To Steel Buns: If he really is the Demon King then he will obey me with a flick of the wrist. Just kidding porbably not, granted they will probably have some sort of acquintance. Echo Uchiha 22:17, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ...So sure of ourselves? Good luck...I might as well have Hikaru, Mizu, and Rukia watch you guys get massacred. Narutokurosaki547 22:18, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Sure about what? Echo Uchiha 22:20, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Reffering to the giant monster made of emotions being controled by you, Demon Jr... Then again, you did say that he wouldn't listen to you, but who knows? Guess Hikaru really doesn't need to be in this fight... Narutokurosaki547 22:22, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I already said Echo would be doing research on the creature, not beating the heck out of it. Besides, Echo has way more important things to do right now. Echo Uchiha 22:24, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Like kill Leigon Echo? Narutokurosaki547 22:28, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Nah Nah, Echo and Suzaku have some crazy battle of random proportions and Sei and Kurosaki have some popcorn and Sake while making a bet over who wins..... I call Echo!... kidding ^_^\ --Seireitou 22:30, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Suzaku could beat him easily. Narutokurosaki547 22:31, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Then Suzaku is a hell of a lot stronger than Seireitou. Actually, Echo needs to gain the trust of some of the good guys, to help him overcome the massive peril on his way to the Crest of Twilight. But what they don't know is that he doesn't destroy it....Mwahaha... I don't know he might, depends on if I feel like being a good guy or not. Echo Uchiha 22:49, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Echo fighting on the good side? I'd like to see that, for once. By the way Seireitou, I posted back on the World War RP. ^_^ Achrones150 22:38, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Yo echo, what about this idea: *Echo find it with the help of good people *betrays them *uses it to control the world *somehow sees the error of his ways *finds out he cannot go back to the side of good *battles the "inner soul" of the Crest of Twilight in a epic showdown, like ichigo vs Hollow Ichigo, while on the outside world, Suzaku and others fight with some mutated Echo,like the Vizards agianst hollowified Ichigo What about that? Also, im going to the war Rp right now, juts give me a few second --Seireitou 22:57, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I want to kind of make it like that. To the point where the older Echo finds out that Echo has already defied destiny by fighting his older self and surpassing him at a younger age. Echo Uchiha 23:00, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Echo = Anti-Hero I guess Echo is his own side.... Narutokurosaki547 20:27, 12 February 2009 (UTC) WHAT! No, Echo is the worst kind of hero, more like an anti-hero, the worst kind of hero there is! They give us villans a good name! --Seireitou 20:30, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Echo leans toward the evil side of an anti-hero. Sei...I guess leans toward the good side. Narutokurosaki547 20:39, 12 February 2009 (UTC) I agree with that. Then what's Hikaru? --Cold hard steel 21:24, 12 February 2009 (UTC) I'd say good. What's your opinion? Narutokurosaki547 21:27, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Good. Same as James and all of the other Guardians are intended. --Cold hard steel 21:41, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Sei=? What would you guys say Seireitou is? --Seireitou 21:54, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Look at Nagasaki's post, he already said he was good. Echo Uchiha 21:57, 12 February 2009 (UTC) oh, nevermind then ^_^ --Seireitou 21:57, 12 February 2009 (UTC) But the Good side of what? *evil smile* Narutokurosaki547 22:02, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Nice... But still, you didn't even know what alignment he was and you made him?! --Cold hard steel 22:15, 12 February 2009 (UTC) I DO, but i wanted to know your opinions --Seireitou 22:18, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Same here... Narutokurosaki547 00:03, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I think Sei's more of an anti-protagonist. Achrones150 00:06, 13 February 2009 (UTC)